


As the Day is Long

by softly_softly



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_softly/pseuds/softly_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The information Aurora received from Cora was vague to put it kindly, still they had little else to start with. She said that her castle had a magnificent library that they may be able to find information about wraiths and other realms. Mulan doubted it, for the Qui Shen was a creature from her homeland and she never heard mention there of any mercy from its wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Day is Long

Aurora had her suspicions about Mulan at first, which hadn’t particularly upset Mulan for she had own doubts of Aurora.Aurora looked every bit the spoiled princess who knew nothing of the world and not a bit worthy of Phillip. Phillip became Mulan’s closest comrade over the last two years and from Phillip’s words she hoped that Aurora would be someone strong and responsible who could support Phillip and their kingdom.

 

She hadn’t bothered to try and hide her disdain from Aurora which only seemed to worsen her doubts about Mulan. Regardless, she’d still ridden ahead after they’d left the castle to give the couple some privacy. She’d remained in earshot in case the wraith materialized and tried to ignore their conversation.

 

 _Who is she? What is she to you?_ Aurora had demanded.

 

 _She is my comrade in arms,_ Phillip answered and Aurora muttered in reply, _I don’t trust her._

 

 _Mulan is my loyalest companion_ , Phillip defended her. _She’s as loyal as the day is long._

 

Aurora stopped replying after that and soon Mulan halted them to make camp. The words back then had no effect on her – who cared what the spoilt princess thought? – but now recollecting them caused a twinge of pain in her heart.

 

Mulan was careful not to put a name to this pain, careful not acknowledge why her gaze lingered on the princess or why she had been prepared to throw away her life for the chance to save Aurora’s. Instead, she threw herself in to the quest to retrieve the soul of her lost friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The few clues they possessed were the medallion of the wraith – the sole part of it that remained – and Cora’s words. The information Aurora received from Cora was vague to put it kindly, still they had little else to start with. She said that her castle had a magnificent library that they may be able to find information about wraiths and other realms. Mulan doubted it, for the Qui Shen was a creature from her homeland and she never heard mention there of any mercy from its wrath. It only endlessly pursued the one who was marked and none had ever escaped it before or after it consumed its prey.

 

She accompanied Aurora on the journey nonetheless and prayed that there was something else, something more they could discover about it. The palace also offered a resolution to more pressing matters, such as where they should sleep and live for the time being. Mulan had no wish to return to Haven after what had occurred there. Even if the threat of Cora did not loom over them, Haven was no home to her anymore.

 

The trip from Rumpelstiltskin’s cell to Aurora’s castle isn’t more than a day, even on foot as they are now. Only a week or two ago she’d been riding up this same path with Phillip. They had been so full of hope then that they could rescue her, return to Haven and begin to rebuild. All of that was lost, along with Phillip and Lancelot and all the inhabitants of Haven. Everyone Mulan had known the last couple of years were dead or gone, with the exception of Aurora and she’d almost been lost too.

 

Mulan wondered if Aurora was similarly moved by feelings from returning here – she must be – this remained her home. Still, Aurora had a reservation in her manner that prevented her from openly discussing her feelings, no doubt a lingering trait from her aristocratic upbringing. If she was upset, she did not share it.

 

The castle was still elegant, even in disrepair its spires and domes reflecting the sun. They walked through the front gates and past to the stone pedestal where Aurora had slept. Phillip lay there now in her place and Mulan was amazed at how his body appeared to be just as when they had left him weeks ago. There was no sign of decomposition to him, looking for the world as if he was merely asleep.

 

“There must have been some truth in Cora’s words!” Aurora exclaimed running straight to him and placing her ear on his chest. “I think he might be breathing. Just a little.”

 

Mulan saw no more signs of life than she had when they had left him. “He has not... changed in our absence. There is some magic at work keeping him alive.”

 

“Mulan, I believe we can do this. There is no greater force than true love in this world and we can bring him back to us.”

 

Aurora looked at her with such hope that even if Mulan had not already resolved to save Phillip she would have been unable to refuse her. After some time by Phillip, Mulan managed to convince her that for the moment at least he lacked pulse or breath in his body. Instead the pair of them went in to the palace itself. Mulan hadn’t entered there before, merely staying outside in the courtyard before feeling it safer to return to Haven than explore. It was beautiful inside as well, even if neglect had resulted in tapestries fading, furniture mouldering and old dead thorns scattered the floor.

 

She was careful to stay in the front and cut down any thorns that blocked their way while Aurora behind her gave directions through to the library. It was a large stately room, but of the books there only half seemed that they’d be legible. Nevertheless that still left them a substantial collection to peruse. Water damage and general deterioration had attacked the tomes and Mulan wondered if she’d have to repair the roof. They spent the last few hours of that day rescuing the ones they could, searching them for references to the Qui Shen.

 

They slept in the library that night, making beds of a sort out of the pillows and some blankets they scavenged that wasn’t mildewed. It was warm enough that they had no need for a campfire and Mulan thought it safer anyway without one. She wasn’t sure of what became of Cora and Hook, half expecting them to show up with threats and demands for a way to bridge worlds. Perhaps they’d followed Snow and Emma through to the land without magic and if that was so all the better for her and Aurora, if worse for the others.

 

She decided that as this was their first night she would keep watch, she was trained to cope with little sleep. She waited for Aurora to fall asleep before sitting up so she could keep watch more easily.

 

It must have been an hour or so before Aurora started having a nightmare; crying in her sleep and beginning to thrash around. Mulan immediately got up and gently tried to shake her awake.

 

“Aurora! Aurora, it’s only dream.”

 

Aurora woke and groggily looked around in alarm. Mulan embraced her impulsively trying to offer her some comfort and Aurora hugged her back.

 

“I was back there again. In the room with the fire. This has to stop Mulan. I can’t keep going back!” Aurora whispered.

 

“Snow said that it would fade in time,” said Mulan soothingly.

 

“I just hate being dragged back to that world. Every time I close my eyes I fear I’ll return there.”

 

“I’ll be here. I’ll stay with you,” Mulan recalled Snow calming Aurora by doing this when she’d had nightmares before.

 

Aurora nodded in agreement, moving a little to the side and Mulan sat down next to her. Aurora gently rested her head on Mulan’s shoulder and Mulan was glad she had chosen against staying in her armour to sleep, instead stripping off to her underclothes. Sitting together, Mulan tried to calm her heart as Aurora gradually went back to sleep.

 

She’d wanted to do this the other time, back when they hadn’t known each other long. When Mulan saw Aurora was distressed she’d wanted to help her and comfort her but hadn’t know what to say and Snow consoled Aurora instead.

 

_I want to help you. I want to be of solace to you._

 

Instead, she only watched.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aurora slept mostly undisturbed until sunrise and Mulan was glad to pass the night without any trouble. When she woke Aurora insisted on going to see the kitchens and searching for something to eat beyond the meagre supplies they had left. It was of no use, any food was long since rotted and most pots and pans had rusted. Not one easily deterred Aurora began searching through them and pulled out a couple that seemed to be in good condition.

 

“If I recall we had gardens with vegetable and herbs, as well as an orchard,” she said and made for the door.

 

Happy to simply follow in her wake at the moment, Mulan continued after her. They found orchards in good conditions still with apples, pears and plums growing, the vegetables were completely overgrown with other plants now but some onions appeared to be struggling on. Aurora began collecting some fruit for breakfast while Mulan headed towards a well she’d noticed and drew water.

 

After they’d eaten it was decided that Aurora would go to the library and continue search for information on the wraith while Mulan went and hunted. There was plenty of game around, without anyone else present to hunt it and she caught a partridge and a rabbit. She returned to the castle and proceeded to the library to speak to Aurora.

 

“You didn’t sleep last night,” Aurora stated not raising her eyes from her book.

 

“I didn’t think I would be wise,” Mulan replied a little defensively. “We may still be in danger.”

 

“We’ll be in more danger if you’re exhausted from fatigue.”

 

Aurora put her book down and pulled Mulan down so she was sitting next to her.

 

“Rest, I’ll be fine.” Mulan opened her mouth to object but Aurora shook her head and interrupted her. “Rest and I’ll keep watch for us.”

 

Mulan grudgingly acquiesced, not truly intended to sleep but just to pretend for a while to satisfy Aurora. After a few minutes however, her pretence became reality as she dozed on Aurora’s shoulder. When she woke a couple of hours later, Aurora had her arm around her and Mulan started out of her embrace in surprise.

 

“I thought you might slip on to the floor,” she said, flushing a little as she seemingly only now noticed the impropriety. “There’s no real furniture left here that isn’t weak or already fallen apart, and I didn’t want to rest you on something for it to just collapse under you.”

 

“I understand,” Mulan replied hastily, blushing in return.

 

Trying to interrupt the awkward silence that was descending upon them, Mulan asked her, “Have you had any luck with the books?”

 

“No,” Aurora sighed. “Nothing mentions the wraith or a dimension where stolen souls would go.”

 

“There’s still many more books to search, no need to get down hearted when we still have prospects to consider.”

 

The afternoon passed easily as Mulan helped Aurora go through the books. She couldn’t check them as naturally as the princess, the language they were written in was not her own. Although Mulan had learnt to speak it fluently, her reading did not flow as smoothly. As it grew dark they cooked Mulan’s catches for dinner – Aurora was much better a cook then she’d expect a princess to be – and settled down for another night in the palace.

 

“You should sleep Mulan,” Aurora said sternly.

 

“Someone needs to keep watch, we don’t know if Cora and Hook are still out there.”

 

“And I need you so be well-rested to help me tomorrow. We haven’t seen hide or hair of either of them.”

 

The next morning they organized things as they did yesterday, with Mulan hunting and Aurora gathering and the pair of them searching through the library afterwards. They read books about all sections of the enchanted forest and other worlds besides such as Wonderland and the land without colour. Dimension travellers were mentioned, such as the Hatter and the White Rabbit but without any knowledge as to where they needed to travel or where either of those people were it was not much use.

 

That evening their spirits were dampened and there was little conversation, especially from Mulan. The atmosphere appeared to weigh on Aurora and she tried to bring some confidence in to their mood.

 

“Hopefully we will find something more within a day or two,” she said optimistically.

 

Mulan had no reply for her.


End file.
